1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for organizing a plurality of produce cartons or the like into a unitized entity in which the cartons remain during subsequent transportation and processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Head lettuce and many other crops are harvested by cutting the heads in the field, placing the cut heads in cartons and then transporting the cartons for further processing and ultimate delivery to the purchaser. As far as is known, prior procedures involve individual handling of the cartons at one or more stages. Individual handling of the cartons is disadvantageous in that it slows movement of the product to the final purchaser, it requires extensive labor and it subjects the produce to damage should the cartons be dropped during handling.
One existing system intended at least partially to ameliorate the above stated disadvantages involves palletizing the produce cartons on a vehicle that is drawn over the harvested field. This approach has not been altogether satisfactory, however, because of the unavailability of procedures for forming in the field a palletized stack of a size corresponding to that which can be conveniently transported in highway vehicles or railroad cars.